In the above-referenced patent application to Hill, Hill discloses that in certain patients exhibiting symptoms resulting from congestive heart failure (CHF), cardiac output is enhanced by timing the delivery of an left ventricular (LV) pacing pulse such that evoked depolarization of the LV is effected in fusion with the intrinsic depolarization of the right ventricle (RV). The fusion depolarization enhances stroke volume in such hearts where the RV depolarizes first due to intact atrio-ventricular (AV) conduction of a preceding intrinsic or evoked atrial depolarization wave front, but wherein the AV conducted depolarization of the LV is unduly delayed. The fusion depolarization of the LV is attained by timing the delivery of the LV pace (LVp) pulse to follow the intrinsic depolarization of the RV but to precede the intrinsic depolarization of the LV. Specifically, an RV pace (RVp) pulse is not delivered due to the inhibition of the RVp event upon the sensing of RV depolarization (RVs), allowing natural propagation of the wave front and depolarization of the intraventricular septum, while an LVp pulse is delivered in fusion with the RV depolarization.
However, due to a number of factors (e.g., the amount of time required for appropriate signal processing, confounding conduction delays or conduction blockage of a patient, diverse electrode placement locations, and the like) for a variety of patients the system described may not always effectively delivery CRT.
A need therefore exists in the art to efficiently and chronically delivery CRT to patients suffering from various cardiac conduction abnormalities who might not otherwise receive the benefits of CRT therapy.